In the Future
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Something has happened to Kyou in the past where he is sent to the future, but the only thing is he's ten and Tohru is now 21 with a five year old child she had with the present day Kyou.... She's now trying to figure out why he's here in the present.
1. Chapter 1

We don't own FB.

This childish Kyou, having been thrown forward in time at least ten years was now at the front door of Shigure's home, unsure of what to do. She walked up the pathway toward the house a small child no more the five clutching on to her dress. The child's hair was a light orange mixed with brown streaks her hair tied back in braids.

He turned around to look at her and blinked, looking at the door. "I guess, you live here?"

She nodded lightly. "Are you part of the Sohma family?"

He gave a little nod. "How do you know?"

"Only the members of the Sohma family come up this far." She smiled kindly looking down to him. "Come in I made cookies this morning they should still be a little warm."

He nodded, giving a smile. "Okay, are you part of the Sohma Family?"

"... In a small way yes." She opened the door for the little boy to go threw. "The dinning room is to the right."

He went through the door and gave a soft smile. "What way is that?" She pointed him in the right direction as she stepped in closing the door the child running up to her room.

He took a cookie and smiled at her.. "My name's Sohma Kyou." He said through a mouthful of cookie, looking around through the fridge.

"... There's two Kyous?" She spoke looking down to the boy as she stopped putting the groceries away.

He blinked, opening his mouth to say something. He closed it and then looked away. "Milk?"

She nodded lightly as she grabbed a cup from the cupboard reaching in grabbing the carton from the fridge. She poured him a glass of milk now handing it over to him.

He drank a little of the milk and then looked up at her. "Two Kyous?"

"Yes, one lived here a while back." She looked away now.

He blinked and shook his head. "I'm the only Kyou."

"Maybe you didn't know about him he's much older then you, but you look like him if he was younger."

"Your eyes they look so much like his so cat like."

He blinked. "Do you know?"

"Do I know what Kyou?" She looked down to him curiously.

"About that."

"The cat?" She spoke softly.

"So you know about the 12 Zodiacs?"

She nodded lightly looking down to him. "You can't be the cat though they already took him away from me."

"But I am the cat." Lifts up the Juzu beads.

"... There can't be two though." She looked down to his beads.

"I'm the only one I know of."

"... Kyou why did you come here?" She looked to him curiously now.

"Shishou-sempai sent me."

"For what reason?"

I don't know... but he got really old all of a sudden.

"... You should probably stay here for a little bit. I'll go set you up a room and tell Shigure-san you'll be staying here."

He nodded and took another cookie. "Mmm... These are good."

She smiled faintly. "I'm glad you enjoy them." She patted his head gently before walking up to the spare room they used for when one of the zodiac members would crash over night at Shigure's. The little girl having taken Kyou's old room.


	2. Chapter 2

He nodded and sat up on a chair, his feet not quite coming to the ground, watching her leave. She sat down on the bed after pulling some new blankets down from the hope chest at the foot of the bed laying them across. He smiled and leaned back, munching happily on a third cookie. He was where he liked to be, alone. The little girl peaked out from the corner of the dinning room door.

Smiles at her gently, pulling a cookie off the table for her. "You want one?"

She nodded lightly walking over to him taking the cookie. "Thank you." She spoke softly as she looked to him biting down on the chocolate chip cookie.

He smiled and drank a little more of the milk. Giving a little smile he took another bite out of the cookie. "What's your name?"

"Saig... You have the same name as my daddy..."

He blinked and nodded. "Saig, that's a nice name." He purposely avoided the latter, because he didn't have the answer to it.

She smiled kindly. "Thank you my daddy gave me my name because it was the only thing he could give me."

"What do you mean?" He asked, re-adjusting himself in his seat.

"My mommy had me in her last year of high school because she loved my daddy, but it wasn't enough to keep the bad guy from taking daddy away."

He frowned realizing what she meant. "I'm sorry, it's the curse of the cat."

"My mommy said I was lucky though that I survived she said if Akito-sama would have known then he would have tried anything to make sure I wouldn't live."

He frowned deeper and then took another bite out of the cookie. "Akito-sama doesn't like me either."

"... I'm a Sohma, but Akito-sama won't admit it."

"I am too, but he doesn't think I'm worth it."

"... He doesn't think the cat can be loved... If that's true what am I?"

"I know too well that he doesn't think I can be." She looked down sadly.

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "But, I think it's not true."

She nodded lightly. "... Yuki I call him daddy too he takes care of me like his daughter its fun playing with him."

He gave a little nod. "Yuki-kun, he's alright I guess."

"... That's right cat's aren't fond of the rat..." She looked up smiling. "But Daddy two is nice I promise mommy said that he promised daddy one that he would protect me from any harm along with mommy." She was smiling much like Tohru would.

He nodded and gave her a smile as well. "That's good, I'm glad he said that... It's not that I'm not fond of him… I kind of like him, I mostly hate myself."

"Why because that's what they told you?" She looked to him curiously now her head tilting to the side.

"No, that's what I think."

"I don't think so." She smiled petting his head.

He blinked and looked down to her and shrugged. "I hate being the cat."

"But the cat is loved."

"By who?"

"Yuki and my mommy." She smiled. "And me."

He gave a little shrug. "Yeah, you love... the other cat, not me." She looked down sadly before running off hearing her mom come down the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked up and took yet another cookie, nibbling it down to nothing in a few seconds. Tohru walked into the kitchen looking down to him. "I talked to Shigure-san he said you could stay here I set up a room for you upstairs."

He nodded silently, looking over to where the girl disappeared into and asked. "Is she your daughter?"

She nodded lightly. "Yes mine and Kyou's."

He sighed, sliding out of the seat. "Okay, I kinda wanna meet this Kyou."

"You can't though." She spoke sadly.

"I know, I'd have to wait until I'm older, then I could meet him."

"You mean when Akito-san puts you in the cage as long as you stay here I won't have to lose you too. Akito-san knows nothing about you right."

"He was the one that found me."

"... Akito-san found you and let you leave?"

"He did, after talking to Shishou-sempai."

She looked down nodding. "What do you want for dinner Kyou?"

"I don't know, not leek or Misou, unless it's soup, then Misou's alright."

"I picked up some fish while I was out today I can cook some op."

"That'd be good." She smiled nodding walking into the kitchen.

Follows her, watching the cooking in process. "Can I watch?"

She nodded lightly. "Want me to set you on the counter so you can see?"

He shook his head, frowning. "I can get there myself."

She nodded smiling. "If you need help don't be scared to ask." She moved to the fridge pulling out the slices of fish. He grabbed a chair and climbed up on that, using it to boost his height so he could get on the counter. She placed the fish near him as she pulled out a pan from the cupboard setting it on the stove. He leaned over the fish and gave it a small sniff, smiling.

"You can take a slice if you want."

He shook his head, sitting up. "No, that's okay, I'll wait 'till it's cooked." She nodded taking the slices from the container putting it into the pan letting it fry.

He watched them fry, wincing as some of the oil splattered on his arm. He quickly hopped away from the pan, still watching inquisitively.

She leaned down. "Here let me check."

He lifted his arm, a minor spot burned. She pulled her sleeve down wiping it clean. "I'll get you a band aid."

He shook his head, looking up into her eyes. "I don't need one."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok." She sat back up now returning to the fish flipping them over.

He nodded and watched her from a safe distance now, unknowingly sliding down the counter. She reached for him quickly grabbing hold of him. He was caught and blinked. "Huh?" He looked at his position and blushed, turning from her. "I woulda landed just fine without your help."

"Your still a kid I can't just let you fall." She put him back on the ground.

He frowned and turned from her. "I'm not a kid." He said flatly before he started up the stairs and, looking around, found which room was his. She sighed sadly as returned to the fish. He entered his room and sat in a corner, glaring at an opposing wall. A knock could be heard against the window. Looks out the window, surprised. The little girl waved to him as she hung upside down from the gutter.

His eyes were wide with confusion as he opened the window to let her in. "What are you doing out there?"

"Hanging around." She smiled looking down to him.

He laughed a little and looked at the gutter. "From where did you get up there?"

"The ladder."

"Oh." He smiled for a moment then looked around. "Well... um...

She tilted her head. "What is it?

"Nothing."

Holds out her arms for him to grab her to pull her inside. He does so quickly, but he stumbled backwards and wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling, transforming into the form of the cat. She smiled grabbing hold of him holding him. "Now I can dress you up in my doll's clothing."

He squirmed to get away, giving up after he realized it was no use. "Please don't."

She stood up running off to her bedroom holding onto him tightly. Calls desperately for help, unable to break the child's firm grip. The mother came upstairs after some time opening her daughter's room only to find a cat in a pink dress her daughter forcing him to sit in a high chair. Is crying from the indignity, but of course at that moment he transforms back into his original form, skittering out of the room before the smoke clears. Tohru shook her head as she giggled the little girl pouting now.

He was now reclothed, back in the corner of his room, shuddering. Tohru stepped in trying not to laugh. "Lunch is ready."

He nodded and stood up from the corner. "I just realized that I don't have a change of clothes.

"I can take you into town to get clothing today." He nodded and said a soft thank you before going down the stairs, wary of the girl's room. The little girl watched him before following after him. He was sitting down in a chair, giving a small yawn. He looked over to her and gave a wary smile. She smiled in return grabbing some fish to eat. He reached out and grabbed a small piece nibbling at it gently.

Tohru walked down patting his head softly smiling. "I can make something else if you don't like it."

"It's fine, I like it." She smiled nodding lightly as she took a seat in front of the two smiling.

He was quiet still, nibbling on the fish as if thoughtfully. The little girl reached over stealing his slice. Catches her hand, sending a warning glare to her. "That's mine."

"But my mommy cooked it."

"You got some too! It's mine."

She growled at him now. He let go of her hand, yelling incoherently and stormed out of the house, hiding in the woods. She followed after him quickly playfully looking around for him.

He was completely hidden from view, curled tightly in a small cave which had it's mouth covered nearly completely. She finally stopped looking for him laying down under a tree her head resting her head on a tree root. Pulls his way out of the cave, sneaking back towards the house. Stays put listening for him. Makes no noise, keeping well away from the tree he went in a different door of the house, sneaking into the kitchen, grabbing his fish then up into his room, closing and locking the door.

Rain started coming down hard on the rooftop Tohru sat on the porch watching the rain as she did the laundry. Peers out his window, having finished his fish. A knock could be heard on his door. He warily walked over to it, not making a sound, listening for the height of the nock to see whom it was.

Tohru sat back against the wall sighing. "Have you seen Saig did she come back inside?"

He unlocked his door and shook his head. "No, I thought she did though."

"I can't find her anywhere."

He sighed softly and pointed to the general direction of the tree. "The last place I saw her was at a tree."

She turned away from him now heading downstairs to get her. She returned shortly holding the little girl that lay shivering and soaking wet. Sits in his room, unaware of the little girl. Tohru came upstairs rather quickly and into her child's room laying her down quickly running back downstairs gather blankets. Peers out of his room, frowning. He climbed up out of his window and sat cross-legged on the roof, letting the rain soak him through. Tohru covered the little girl up in several blankets after changing her out of her wet clothes putting her into her pg's. He closed his eyes, fighting off the shivering that now racked his body, he would weather this for his prides sake.

Tohru stood outside the door of the house. "Kyou! Kyou come out from hiding!" She was worried about him now.

He leaned over the roof, shouting down to her. "I'm up here, don't worry about me, just go back inside!"

She shook her head as she moved climbing up the ladder that was covered in ivy. "Come down now I don't want two sick kids!"

He shook his head, calming the shivers once more. "I'm not going in. I won't get sick." He crossed his legs again, staring out across the woods surrounding the home. "Just go inside."

She grumbled under her breath as she stood up on the roof walking over carefully grabbing the boy by the back of his pants taking him down.

"Hey! LEMME GO!!" He slid easily out of his pants, reclaiming his spot on the roof.

She sighed walking back over to him sitting down. "Why don't you want to go inside?"

"Because, now just go inside. I'll come in if I get cold." He lied. "I don't want you sick, then who's gonna take care of Saig?" He frowned deeper. "I'll be fine so just go."

"You have no pants on you can't tell me your not cold. Come on if you don't get inside she'll probably go looking for you."

"She's asleep isn't she?" He said, turning to her. "And If you say that, gimme my pants." He was now frowning as deeply as he could, holding out his hands. "Besides, just tell her I'm asleep, my doors locked so she can't check."

"She's just like Kyou..." She spoke sadly. "So stubborn... When she can't get in your room threw the door she'll find another way in."

"Then stop her." He said, turning away from her and crossing his arms. "It's not like you can't just pick her up and hold her."

Tohru looked down sadly now. "... Please come inside Kyou..."

"NO!"

"I don't want lose you again!"

"I'll be right here, I'll come in when it stops."

She shook her head walking over to where he was wrapping her arms around him so he would change into a cat. She covered him up in his clothing going down the ladder now.

He was fuming and kicking and clawing at her in his rage, but he couldn't get free... the rain had made sure of that. She carried him into the house she was soaking wet now.

He finally got out of her arms and made it to a spot where she couldn't reach him. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME GO GET INTO MY ROOM NOW!?" He yelled, his fur spiked. "IT'S LOCKED"

"I have the key." She spoke calmly ringing out her hair. Before reaching over grabbing a dish towel. "Come here and let me dry you off."

"NO!"

She looked down sighing. "You don't trust me do you."

"Why'd you do that!?" he nearly screamed, still spiked in his hiding spot.

"I was scared of you getting sick!"

"I WON'T GET SICK!"

"Your such a child." She spoke coldly tossing the towel where he was as she stood walking into the kitchen.

He tugged the towel into his hiding spot and dried himself off. "I AM A CHILD!" He yelled without thinking, slowly pulling his way out. She stood in the kitchen her head low as she chopped some vegetables.

He huffed again and walked into the kitchen after her. "Can I get into my room?" She pulled down the key from the key holder handing it over to him. He took it in his mouth, now sitting in front of his door, waiting until he transformed back into his human shape. He then walked into it, locking the door behind him. The little girl could be heard coughing hard from her room. He frowned, unable to do any thing about it, no longer having his clothes. Foot steps could be heard beside his door then the sound of something be set down beside it. Another set of footsteps fallowed then a man's voice could be heard from her room as he hummed. He opened his door a crack as he peered into the hallway, his curiosity being sparked. A basket of Kyou's old clothing was set in front the man sat on the bed petting the little girl's head his gray hair seeming to reflect from the hallway light.

He grabbed what he recognized as his clothes and put them on quickly. He peered into the room and smiled. "Shishou-sempai..." He said quietly, now feeling the effects of being in the rain for so long.

The boy stood up now walking over to the boy it was apparent that this was a much older Yuki.

He frowned, at the difference. "Who are you? He asked, giving a loud cough. He muffled it, hoping that Tohru didn't hear it.

"Yuki so Tohru wasn't lying about you."

"Yeah. I'm real." He said coldly. "Was it you who brought the clothes?"

"Tohru did." He spoke softly.

"From where?" He asked, straightening his shirt.

"Kyou's old boxes she had packed up when the Saig took her father's room."

He looked down at the baggy clothes that barely clung to him. "I guess." He then sighed loudly and then turned to go back in the room.

Yuki set his hand on his shoulder stopping him. "You need to be nicer to Tohru and Saig."

He pulled away fiercely. "Why!?" He tried to yell, but he had lost the ability.

"This is hard on Tohru because your here when you should be locked away."

"I don't even know her!"

Yuki let go him. "You will." He walked away now heading downstairs leaving her door open.

He looked into her room and then turned away, but before he could make it back to his he fell over, grunting. "Damn it. I said I wouldn't get sick."

Tohru walked up the steps now with a bowl of warm water with a towel. "You didn't dry off fully did you."

He looked up to her with an angry expression to his face. "I hate it when I lie because I'm weak." Was all he said before he fell completely to the floor, his eyes closed.

She sat the bowl down picking him up carefully so he wouldn't change. She placed him on the bed cover him up with thick blankets. "I'll be right back with some medicine." She spoke softly and calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

He was out cold, and didn't hear her, only clenching softly to the blankets put over him. She hurried downstairs picking out some medicine to give him and her little girl Yuki had already walked into the little girl's room to watch over her. His left eye opened slowly when he gave a vicious cough. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, coughing forcefully.

She came into his room with a bottle and spoon sitting next to the bed. "Can you sit up Kyou? Or do you need me too help you?"

He looked at her, half sitting and breathing heavily. "I... don't need... your help." He was obviously in need of it but it was more obvious that he would refuse and fight any help given to him.

"You either take my help or I'll have Yuki come in here and force you to take your medicine."

"I... Don't... Need... Help!" He barely managed to get the words out before he went into another violent coughing spree.

She sat him up rubbing his back gently to sooth him. He tried to struggle when she sat him up but he was too weak to do anything and that just seemed to piss him off more. "Will you take the medicine now Kyou?" She spoke sadly.

"I don't want it." He said softly before sealing his lips closed. She grabbed his jaw now forcing his mouth open sticking a spoonful of cheery medicine into his mouth.

He spat it out, intentionally at first, but then a coughing fit caused him to spit the rest out before he could really breathe again. "No. I don't want any." She wiped up the spit and excess medicine before trying again. Again he refused the medicine, though this one was fully his will, refusing help.

She looked down sadly setting the medicine down. "... Fine do what you want..." She spoke sadly walking out of his room and into her daughter's room.

He gave a quiet cough, and then whispered since his voice had deteriorated. "Iie... Mate." He paused to give a soft cough. "I'll take it."

She stopped at her daughter's doorway walking back in sitting on the edge of his bed taking the spoon putting medicine on it. "Here it doesn't taste that bad."

He begrudgingly swallowed it, coughing as it went down his throat. "Ari..." Was all he got out before another fit caused him to loose his balance and fall to his side.

She picked him up carefully setting him up so he could breathe better. "... I'll stay and take care of you tonight." He shook his head, lifting an arm as far as he could to the other child's room. The finger was trembling and soon fell down, but the message was clear. He wanted Saig to be taken care of first.

"Yuki's taking care of her right now you don't need to worry." She ran her fingers threw his hair. "Rest Kyou."

He nodded slowly, unable to do anything other than fall into her arms, transforming like he was about to from the sickness anyways. She made sure he was covered in the thick blankets before sitting back against the bed holding him. He gave her a blank look, and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. She pet him softly as she hummed taking care of him. He coughed himself awake in a few hours, his whole body flexing with it. She slept silently holding him. He tried not to wake her but he was shaking very hard. Her hand slowly went over him rubbing his back softly trying to help him. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

"... You want me to give you some more medicine."

He shook his head, but a fit made him nod after it passed. She leaned up carefully getting the bottle of medicine pouring it onto a spoon holding it out to him to take.

He frowned and took it coughing it up before he could swallow. She cleaned up the mess soon trying to help him take the medicine this time rubbing his throat. He got it down, but was thrown into a violent fit afterwards. She rubbed his back trying to help him.

"...I'm trying my best Kyou..." He nodded and then shook his head, pointing to himself. "... What's wrong...?" She tilted her head looking down to him. He shook his head to her and then mouthed a few words, again pointing to himself.

"I don't know what you want Kyou..." She spoke sadly.

He shook his head and then mouthed the words again. 'It's my fault."

She shook her head slowly. "Your a child your still learning... I just wish I could make you feel better." He shook his head and closed his eyes, nuzzling into her. She held him still running her fingers threw his hair now.

"... Rest Kyou." She spoke softly starting to hum. He fell back asleep, clinging tightly to her. She held him close watching over him during the night. She laid him down in the bed making sure he was covered up fully. She got up before the sun rised to make some soup for the two kids. He woke up when she left, but fell back asleep, worn out from the forays of before. She walked in after a half hour carrying a towel and bowl of soup. She sat on the edge of the bed petting him softly. "Do you think you can eat Kyou...?"

He shook his head, being thrown into another fit of coughing. She nodded lightly petting his head softly. "I'm going to call Hatori to come check on you two." She sat up patting his head walking downstairs to call Hatori. He struggled up next to her and then looked away as she left. He fell out of the bed when another spasm hit him, the sound of a quiet thud reached downstairs. She didn't even reach the end of the steps before turning around running back into his room leaning down picking him up.

He held tightly to her, now feeling worse about himself he looked over to the adjoining wall and then to Tohru. 'How is she?' he mouthed lifting a shaking finger to the wall.

"... She's fine don't worry." She picked him up causing him to change into a cat. "I'm taking you with me to call Hatori I'm scared you're going to get hurt if I'm not around." He tried to object to the transformation, but he couldn't so he just laid in her arms, silent. She walked downstairs calling Hatori. Hatori came an hour later to check on the two kids. He fought Hatori's treatment as best he could, but in the end he was given a shot and he then fell silent. She petted Kyou softly laying him down on the couch as she went up getting her little girl holding the sick girl in her arms. He tried to apologize to her but he was exhausted and fell asleep before he could.

Hatori gave her a shot as well. "... I think I'm going to keep the two in the same room."

He coughed himself awake not long after Tohru said those words. "Wha?"

"So I can take better care of the two of you."

"nn" He whispered softly and fell back. "I... don't want to."

"You don't have a choice."

"F-fine." He sighed and rolled away from her.

She sighed sadly looking up to Hatori. "... How's Kyou...?"

"I'm fine!" He tried to yell, but it didn't work. "Oh... r-right." He said turning his back once more.

Hatori looked down. "He's doing fine I gave him a flur shot for winter so he doesn't catch cold."

He closed his eyes and pouted. "You should go see him, Tohru."

"I have to take care of you two and if I try he might be punished again."

"I'd take any punishment to see someone I liked."

"... I would as well, but he's the one punished because of me."

"That's what I'm saying!"

"You two need to go rest." She spoke softly picking her little girl into her arms holding her free arm for him to climb into. He rolled off the couch and started to climb to his feet, not being able to he started to claw his way across the floor, he started to drag himself up the stairs, falling several times. She walked over leaning down picking up the cat by the scruff of his resting him near her daughter. He was breathing heavily and looked almost destroyed by the effort.

She petted his head softly carrying the two into the Saig's room laying them down. "Just rest and you two will be up in no time at all." She looked to the two trying to smile.

He gave a soft cough and growled at her. "I would a made it by myself."

"You need to get better Kyou..."

"I don't care."

She looked down I do..."

"Would... it be easier if I left."

She shook her head sadly. "No. Please just rest... I want to see happy kids running." He tried not to wake her but he was shaking very hard. "When... I get better. I'm gonna leave."

"I'm too much of a burden."

The little girl reached over grabbing hold of the cat holding him against her body like a stuff toy. He tried to pull away, managing that he rolled off the bed, and then under it, trying to be alone. Tohru watched him sadly leaning down tossing a blanket under so he could get warm. He took it and wrapped it around his body, glowering at a wall. "This is why I didn't want to be in here."

"... She's only doing this... because she misses Kyou..."

"But I'm a different person."

"... She's to young to realize that..."

"I don't care."

Tohru looked down sadly. "... I'm sorry I can't save you again..."

"Again?"

"... I couldn't save Kyou from the cage..."

"I can't go back."

"Go back where"

"I swore I'd never go there."

"... To the cage?"

"I'm... not going back... I don't' want that room."

Tears fell slowly to the floor. "... I'm sorry..."

"No, it's not your fault."

"... Yes it I couldn't break the curse I couldn't keep my little girl's heart from breaking when they took her father away..."

"But..."

She reached under the bed petting his head softly. "... Get better Kyou..."

"I will." She moved her hand away as she stood up heading downstairs to talk with Hatori. He fell asleep, returning to normal.

"... Do you think I'll be caught again Hatori?"

He woke up and crawled out from under the bed, walking down the stairs, wrapped tightly in the blanket. "Akito has a few people watching to make sure he won't leave, but it's probably not best for his safety to see him... He was in pretty bad shape after Akito caught you near his cage." Hatori spoke calmly like always as Tohru looked down.

He stumbled on the top stair falling down the rest with several thuds and a sickingly loud crack. She got to her feet quickly hearing the thus. He was at the bottom, holding back tears His right arm and left leg were both hanging limply in positions that were not quite right. Hatori stood behind Tohru before moving over to the small child leaning down. "Tohru told you to rest."

"Uresei" He managed to get out, before he passed out from the pain. Hatori picked the cat up off the floor taking him to the couch so he could rest while he checked him over. He had shattered his leg and broke his left arm completely.

"I'll have to take him to the main house with me so I can put a cast and a splint on him."

"NO!!" He screamed, snapping back into consciousness. "Don't take me there! Anywhere else!! NOT THERE!!"

"I have no choice if you had been resting like Tohru said then I wouldn't have to do this!"

"Uresei!" He paused as a wave of pain shot over him "If I had I couldn't Apologize" He was breathing heavily. "Besides... Who cares if I get hurt, I'm just the cat right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes seemed to feel with sadness as she looked down to him. "... I care about the cat..."

"J-Just take me to the hospital." He whispered before his eyes closed and he was out again. Hatori picked him up careful of his wounds and broken bones carrying him out to the car. He shuddered in the older Sohma's arms as he was set into the car, his body was feverish, and he was going into light waves of shock from the pain. Tohru got in the back seat Hatori laying Kyou down resting the cat's head on Tohru's lap. Tohru watched him shiver, she then removed her over coat covering him up best she could before running her fingers threw his hair humming. He looked at her, now having a moment of consciousness and then he looked away, whimpering as he could feel the pain again. She tried her best to comfort him as Hatori drove toward the hospital.

"T-tohru..."

"... Will be there soon." She whispered softly.

"I...I" He passed out again, unable to withstand it. Hatori pulled up getting out pulling the cat off her lap taking him inside Tohru following behind. He winced and whined loudly even though he was out. He then let out another wail, the motion bringing him back. A nurse led them to room to wait in until the doctor was able to see him. Continues to slip back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness, the doctor without needing x-rays could tell that his leg was shattered, and would need to be reconstructed. nurse wielded him into surgery leaving Tohru and Hatori to wait until he was out.

He was not wheeled out of the Operating Room until five hours later. He was awake and casted, but he looked miserable. His left leg was swollen badly, but his right arm looked all right. He looked up at them and tried to smile, but was unable.

She reached down to him petting his head softly trying to comfort him. "... Just rest Kyou I'll be here the whole time..."

He nodded, closing his eyes and laying back against her, falling asleep again, the IV bag dripping gently into his arm. The Trauma Nurse had been lucky that he was out when she put it in, because he did not have the strength to fight it. She placed a pillow between them so he would not transform while she held onto him. She ran her fingers threw his hair softly. He slept for a while until his eyes shot open. "Nggh!" He fought back a yell clutching to the sheets with his left arm.

She placed her arms carefully around him her hands on his chest. "... Shh... its ok Kyou..." He whimpered looking for a way to get in contact with the nurse, his eyes wide and his fingers tearing into the bed. She laid him down carefully running out to get a nurse returning shortly with one. The nurse added a dose of painkiller through his IV, calming him down after a few minutes. She asked if he wanted anything and he replied with a soft no. Tohru sat back down beside him on the bed.

He whimpered and looked up at her. "I'm going to stay at the main house for a while."

"... Why do you want to do that... You won't be safe there." She spoke softly.

"So... so I don't have to burden you."

She looked down to him sadly. "Why do you think you burden me Kyou...?"

"Because... I do."

"You're not Kyou..." She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Besides, if I stay there Hatori-san can take care of me."

"But Akito if he catches you he'll hurt you more..."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take.

"... I promise to take very good care of you at home..."

"I'll stay there for a week so you can get my room better readied for me."

"I'll get you a room downstairs so you don't have to worry about the steps I'll even buy you some fun things to do since you'll be on bed rest."

He nodded a little and looked over. "Thanks." He whispered, though it was muffled and whispered. She could still hear it.

She nodded smiling kindly. "I have money saved up I've been wanting to get a few games, but Sieg never had any to play with until you came."

"Don't spend too much on me."

"I want to its nice to see small kids in that house again."

"Don't, I don't want to have much." He frowned. "Just cause I'm hurt doesn't mean I should be spoiled."

"You're a child you're supposed to be spoiled rotten." She giggled.

"No I'm not!" He turned back to her, but then winced and looked away. "Never mind."

She nodded lightly patting his head softly. "... Do you want me to get you anything to snack on?"

"Please... I'm kind of fond of hospital Jell-O."

"Ok Kyou." She smiled standing up. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay." He said lightly, soon after she left he fell asleep front the remaining anesthetics in his system.

Hatori walked into the room Kyou was staying in lightly shaking the cat awake. "Kyou."

He looked up to the seahorse and groaned. "What?"

"You know once you come to the main house Akito won't want to let you go back to her."

"Then don't let him know I'm there."

"You know it won't be a secret."

"I'll go back, I don't care what Akito says."

"He let me go in the first place."

"To get at Miss Honda."

"Maybe if I pretend not to want to go back he'll send me back."

"I doubt it. You either come with me and stay or go with Miss Honda."

"I don't want either."

"No one will take you in."

"I want to give Tohru a break from me. Then I want to go back."

"Kyou no one will take you in your master is far to old to take care of you now."

"Fine, I'll stay with you and then sneak out!"

"How do you expect to sneak out in your condition."

"When I get better."

"Do you realize how bad your injuries are?"

"Yeah."

"I think its best for you to stay with Miss Honda I don't want to see her hurt again..."


	6. Chapter 6

"I guess... but I don't want to be seen like this."

"I know, but you know she'll take good care of you."

"I know, that's what makes it so bad."

"Why Kyou because she cares about you?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't want to have to be cared for."

"Why not any child loves someone who cares about them."

"I do, but I don't want it."

Hatori sighed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry you're not the kind of child that got what the other kids got."

"I... I don't wanna be seen as weak."

"It's not weak Kyou."

"I can't even walk, that's pretty weak."

"Because you fell kids fall all the time you don't know how many times Sieg had to be taken to the emergency room because she fell off the roof or from a tree."

"Yeah, but I fell down a worthless set of stairs.

"At least you didn't fall up them." Tohru stood at the doorway holding vanilla and chocolate pudding.

"Still, I shouldn't have gotten this hurt, that's what makes me feel weak."

"Kyou after you eat some pudding you should rest ok?" She walked over to him sitting beside him. "I need to call home and see how Sieg is doing if her fever broke or not."

"Yeah... but..." His stomach growled, showing his hunger and that made him stop. "Okay."

She smiled. "I wasn't sure which one you liked so a snuck two out for you."

He nodded and then looked at them. "I like both, so thanks."

She nodded lightly. "Good I'll stock up on this then when you come back home."

"H-hatori said I should stay with you."

Her head tilted to the side. "Is that what you want Kyou?" She handed over the pudding.

He took it, but he couldn't hold it with his left arm in the shape that it was and it fell across his chest. "Uah!!" He cried. She took the now empty container of pudding placing it on the table beside him. She walked over to the cupboards pulling down a hospital Gown. Hatori sat Kyou up to get the dirty shirt off him. With the IV in he couldn't get it off without cutting the fabric, neither would the new shirt go on.

"I'll go get a nurse to help." Hatori left the room retrieving a nurse.

He frowned and looked at his hand. "I'm so useless!" He said, lifting his right arm to bring across his face.

Tohru looked at him sadly. "Kyou please don't say that..."

"I'm the most useless thing in the world!"

Her head lowered tears falling on her hands. "... You're not worthless... Not to me not to Sieg..."

"I know... but... I can't do anything."

"... Your hurt right now, its ok..." She kept her head down.

Hatori walked in with a nurse now to help clean him up.

"I... I can't."

"Can't what Kyou?" She looked up to him sadly.

"I hate being so... I hate being hurt!"

"Tohru!" Reaches out to her with his good arm. She stopped at the doorway looking back to the cat. "Don't go, I'm sorry."

"... I'll be right back I want to check on my daughter..."

"Okay..." He nodded a little and looked at the container of chocolate. "Hatori... you know how much I don't want to ask this..."

"You know she'll probably feed you when she gets back." The nurse slide the IV back into his arm.

"Ouch!" He whimpered, as he wasn't suspecting the IV. "Right, but it's so embarrassing to have her do it."

"She did it for Sieg all the time when she broke her arm." Hatori looked down at the cat.

* * *

Sorry its so short I was just able to uplaod a little of this story. ; Please review!! 


End file.
